This grant supports a broadly based training program, designed to educate predoctoral students in the basics of modern biological research with a particular emphasis in the genetics of cancer and inherited disease. The program will support 8 students per year and utilizes a multi-disciplinary approach based on conventional classwork, an extensive seminar and meeting program, and a vigorous research environment to educate students in this increasingly important area. Students admitted to the program will have previous training in a relevant biomedical field. In the past students have been trained in undergraduate programs that specialize primarily in biology, biochemistry, molecular biology, genetics, microbiology, cell biology, or chemistry. Trainees come from the Biology and Biomedical Sciences (BBS) Graduate Program (BBS) from Harvard Medical School. This graduate research program leads to the awarding of a Doctorate of Philosophy. Students participate in both required and elective courses in the first and second years of training. Courses are selected in consultation with faculty preceptors who advise and direct students until they have their own advisory committees. Laboratory rotations begin in the first year of training and continue into the second. Generally, permanent Laboratory rotations begin in the first year of training and continue into the second. Generally, permanent laboratory space is established in the second year. Students qualify for Ph.D. candidacy through successful completion of their course work and by passing a qualifying examination given in their second year. The qualifying examination is based on a written research proposal prepared in an area other than their chosen laboratory research. This proposal is defended in an oral presentation before expert faculty chosen from Harvard Medical School or Boston area researchers. Trainee support under this grant is primarily for second and third year students, but under unusual circumstances is used to support fourth year students. These students are selected on their potential for contributions to the genetics of cancer and inherited disease. Courses, seminars, and meetings take place primarily at the Harvard Medical School. Research training and seminar programs are available to students at both Harvard Medical School and at Harvard's affiliated hospitals. For this grant the other training sites are the Massachusetts General Hospital, Dana Farber Cancer Institute, Children's Hospital, and Beth Israel Deaconees Hospital where several faculty of this program have their research laboratories. Faculty of this training program come from the Preclinical and Clinical Departments of Harvard Medical School and are chosen for their strong program in biomedical research and a commitment to graduate student education. These faculty are linked by their interest in cancer genetics, cancer biology human clinical genetics, and genetics of model organisms.